


沙丁鱼在被点燃的海洋中煎熟

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万到柯尼斯堡找基尔伯特，他们尝试着更深一步的亲密
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	沙丁鱼在被点燃的海洋中煎熟

**Author's Note:**

> warning:有肢体残缺描写，有女性化描写，童车

“好姐姐，我错啦，你就原谅我吧！”伊万跟在基尔伯特身后叫喊，气喘吁吁地，是装出来的。

他最近又来看他跑回柯尼斯堡的小妻子，基尔伯特在他那儿没住多少时间就被接走，他们分别那天早上伊万还抓着基尔伯特的下巴喂他吃一种掺了肉糜的糊粥，只有他们可以吃到，是伊万特意要求的，但是基尔伯特的肚子鼓挺挺的，早就吃不下更多东西了。那小家伙老是抽抽嗒嗒的，在伊万面前，明明早些时候并不会这样，他哀求丈夫别再给他吃这种东西了，泪水、鼻涕和因为无法吞咽更多东西而产生的唾液乱七八糟地粘在他白白的脸上，还没等伊万放下碗就听到有人来告诉他们柯尼斯堡那边要把基尔伯特接回去。伊万张了张嘴没说话，他站起来差点扔了手里的碗，基尔伯特急忙跪下来去接，却被粥洒了满身，他就这样被拉出门，还没来得及抓一下伊万的手，带着发酸的味道被塞上了车。或许他还在心里生伊万的气，让他这么乌糟糟地回了自己家。

“我才不呢——！”基尔伯特快步走在前头，拖着长尾音，“都过多久啦？你都没来过一回！”

伊万就傻傻笑，这也是装出来的，分别之后他想了自己妻子一周，接着就有别的事情了，他与基尔伯特本就没什么特别的感情，在那之后他的教会就对他说搞错了，给他又找来几个女性，说是可以承接他的生命，可伊万觉得没什么意思，感觉也不好，他在那些姐姐妹妹们的身上总觉得别扭。他总想起只一同做过几次的基尔伯特，他的第一个妻子，脱光了衣服站在他面前的时候都瘦得仿佛只是用泥巴捏出来似的，尽管他比自己高一些，就一点点，但是单薄得很，伊万喂他吃了好多东西都无济于事，他就冲他发火，质问他为什么不能长出哪怕一点的肉。基尔伯特在他屋中捂着耳朵蹦跳着说他也不知道，下一秒又哭着说“对不起”，真不知道他脑袋到底好不好使。也就短短的时间，基尔伯特手上握剑的茧子就消下去一些了，伊万觉得满意，总喜欢让他揉搓自己，基尔伯特在被进入的时候会吃手指头，他咬着指甲，伊万就去拉开他的手，那双手上都是皱皱的皮，指甲盖都不完整，还有被自己掀飞的半块堪堪沾在小指上。那双手就抠进伊万的大腿，还有背，真是可爱，可爱可爱可爱，伊万看着他的小野兽，眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇周围有一圈细细的绒毛，太阳透过墙体缝隙照进来的时候就呈淡金色，可身体其他部位都柴得不行，只有肚子鼓鼓的。

“好姐姐，好哥哥，看在上帝的份上，你还是我妻子呢，你就发发慈悲，可怜一下我吧。”伊万跳到基尔伯特身边，抓住他的胳膊，惊讶地发现他已经不像上次他们见面时那样瘦了。不过倒也的确是，他再一次见到基尔伯特的时候看他已经开始抽条了，和自己一样，哎但是还如之前一样丑，白白的脸病怏怏的，头发短得随意支棱，伊万心里都高兴起来，这样就很好，他的妻子就不会被别的男人看上了，那些人挑挑拣拣的，肯定不会抢走基尔伯特。

“我才不是你妻子，我们是在马厩里成的亲，连教堂都没进，这算不得数。”基尔伯特与伊万停在他侍奉的修道院门口，转身回来看着伊万，今天阳光很好，使他的虹膜看起来是淡粉红色的，“怎么啦？你是要跟我进来还是不进来？哎你不是东正教的吗？”

但是伊万才不管，上帝离他远着呢，他看看基尔伯特，有些郁闷对方竟然不想承认他们之间的关系，这可令他不高兴了，基尔伯特怎么可以这样，他还喝了他的肉粥呢！基尔伯特穿着天主教会的修道士服装，但在伊万眼里看起来和修女嬷嬷们没什么区别，他又高兴起来，眼前这小修女一定得要是他的才好，一切乱哄哄的、无秩序的事物都要是他的才好。然后他们就进了放着神像的主殿，基尔伯特的鞋子后跟踏在大理石地板上发出清脆的声响。

这位没羞没臊的修女姐姐就把伊万推倒在他每天用水擦过无数遍的地板上，用略翻出来一些的嘴唇亲他的脖子。伊万圈住基尔伯特的腰，已经和前一些时日不一样了，多了些肉，摸起来总不会感觉是抱着一具骨头了。基尔伯特就撩开一些修士服的下摆，脱去他的裤子，也帮伊万脱了部分，往他身上一坐。

他的大腿将伊万夹得紧紧的，学着他去给死去的老人做祈祷时从隔壁正在玩乐的妓女们那儿看来的本事前后摇摆了两下，他丈夫的那玩意儿就摩擦着他的下体，溢出了一些湿漉漉的汁液。

“这是什么呀？伊万？”基尔伯特用自己古怪的口音问着伊万，但他明知故问，他从妓女老师们那儿学了不少东西，此刻他的眼睛在背对阳光的时候又呈瑰丽的红色，伊万最喜欢他妻子的眼睛，是所有丑陋不堪的东西中最最漂亮的东西，像……像宝石，像镶在圣物上的宝石，又像那些远道而来的葡萄果哩！伊万就微微笑着，抬手解开基尔伯特复杂的修士服领子。

“你没穿内衣？”他有点小小的惊讶。

“没有，我听闻你要来，今天早早起床就没穿着。”

伊万欣赏着眼前的白花花的胸部，基尔伯特没在基辅吃胖，回到柯尼斯堡之后反而发育了起来，他的胸部饱满而带着蜜香，伊万没有闻到教堂里焚着的能让人昏昏欲睡的香，反倒从基尔伯特身上传来了香甜的味道，他的两颗小果娇滴滴地挂在胸口，又红艳艳、颤巍巍的，像冬日积雪的树枝上挂着的小果子，伊万就伸手抓住了那团在自己眼前跳动的肉。

基尔伯特“哎哟哎哟”地指责伊万的粗鲁，说他还没学会怎么好好待人，但是伊万根本没听到，这小兽说话时的声音一如既往，粗声粗气的，得让他尖叫起来才好。伊万喜欢听基尔伯特被他搞得连连惊呼，喜欢听他尖着嗓子、喘着气说“停！停！你弄疼我了”，像现在这样，他一抓着基尔伯特的胯部，对方就哭天抢地起来。

“我喜欢你的乳房，小怪物，这里可以流出如蜜般的乳汁吗？”伊万着迷地嘬了一口基尔伯特，随后被基尔伯特用手指托着下巴摁了回去。

“我有名字，你为什么从来不叫我名字呢？”基尔伯特皱皱眉，他正专心做着自己的事情，伊万却要来打搅他，“天父在上，你再不喊我名字我就不睬你啦，留你一个人处理这烂摊子！”

“好吧好吧我的妻子，叫你什么好呢？基尔伯特？吉利安？吉莲怎么样？还是你更喜欢吉尔娜、吉……”

“够啦够啦！基尔伯特就足够了，我才不要听那些名字，但是吉尔娜还可以，你偶尔也能这么喊我。”基尔伯特将手撑在伊万胸口，他摇着愈发丰满起来的屁股，头上戴着的帽子因为身体的动作将要滑落下来，修士服的衣摆乱糟糟地拖在地上污秽的液体中。伊万托着他，咯咯笑，他终于又体会到舒适的感觉了，不再是别扭的那种，基尔伯特和他家乡中的任何女孩子都不一样，他瘦弱，手腕细得一只手就能握住甚至还留出好多空白，却有着丰硕的胸脯与臀部，腹部的纹理细腻又可爱，鱼鳞状的裂皮在那上面铺开，伊万就笃定他的孩子要从这片荒原中诞生出来。突然他想起一件事。

“吉尔娜，你今天中午吃了什么？”

基尔伯特想了想，他把伊万的指头塞到嘴里让他自己来看，但是黑咕隆咚的，啥也看不到啊。他温热的舌头裹着手指头，唾液与不可明说的纽带连结起了他们。

“我不知道，是一种鱼，小小的，嬷嬷们带来的，用油煎过。”他轻轻用后槽牙咬伊万的指尖和指甲，像小老鼠一样，雀斑也在他脸上跳动着。

“那哪是油，我觉得是水，她们一定往海里扔柴火了，是不是这样？吉尔娜，你多说说话吧，你又不是哑巴，说话的时候才不那么丑呢。”伊万抽回他的指头，又问，“你怎么长这么大了？她们喂你吃了什么，比我那儿还丰盛的肉粥吗？”

“我吃肉，万尼卡，吃肉才能长大哩！”基尔伯特停下他的动作，直直盯着伊万的肚皮，他舔着嘴唇，像是想到什么绝世珍馐一样，绘声绘色描述起他在这里吃到的肉类。有鹌鹑，他附在伊万耳边说悄悄话，还有珍珠鸡、尾后有彩色羽毛的那种他不知道名字的鸟，有鱼，大大小小的，他最喜欢中午吃的用伊万的话说来就是“用海水煎熟”的小鱼，一次可以吃好几条，“但是最好吃的还是内脏，伴着切碎的土豆，包在羊肚里一起端上来给我的。”

伊万眨眨眼，嘴角快要咧到耳朵根，他一直缠着基尔伯特问内脏到底是什么味道呀什么滋味呀，就想听他可爱的妻子多说说话。他又问他想不想吃，就在现在，他有一个主意，不等问就觉得基尔伯特肯定会喜欢，也一定会答应他。基尔伯特抚摸着他们下身交合的地方，他用手掌根部向上挤着那里，然后拼命点头，他的喉结上下耸动着吞咽口水，一想到那腥味就让他兴奋不已，肚肠也挪出了空余之地，等待什么东西来填满。伊万抬头咬了咬小桃子，默许了基尔伯特用牙咬向他的腹腔。

小动物在撕咬他的肚肠，这是伊万可以感受到的，他却丝毫感觉不到任何痛感，直直看着基尔伯特白得晃眼的头顶发愣。他很享受，酥酥麻麻的，锐利的牙齿挂着断面，却又让他想着昨日接到的神谕。伊万看到基尔伯特，那已经是很久很久之后了，在碎石废墟中跪着吃腐尸的一条胳膊，他的神情平静，就像在吃土豆一样，动作仍有点像现在，宛如一只觅食的松鼠。那腐尸是自己，伊万看到的，其实他也不认得神谕中的两人到底是不是他们，但他就是知道。他慢慢欢喜起来，把玩着小兽的爪子，很快却被人打断了。

“你们在干什么！”一个惊恐的苍老的声音划空而来，基尔伯特就扭头去看，他嘴里还叼着刚刚剖出来的伊万的肠子呢，鲜血淋淋滴在伊万白亮的胸口上，还有大理石地板上，还有他侍奉上帝时穿的裤子上，不过他唇边的血是更多的，嘴里还咀嚼着小半截活蹦乱跳的肠子。目睹这一切的老人就连连往后退，此刻伊万也撑起身体好奇地往大殿门口看，他拉着基尔伯特的右手，那只手只剩半个，一些指头没了，像是被人啃食了，又有一些地方戳出奇怪的白骨。

“主教大人！”基尔伯特兴奋地松了口，伊万的肠子就啪嗒一下落在地上，先是滑过基尔伯特的修士服，随后砸在他们的体液中溅起微小的水花。基尔伯特扭头对伊万小声斥了两句，随后把手从伊万那儿挣脱开来，他拼命挥起手，伊万就不满意地挺了挺腰，他可不高兴了，在这个时候被人打断了好兴致。

“主教大人！您快来呀，我看到天堂啦——！”基尔伯特的手被伊万拉下，他用快乐的声音尖叫着，再次发出小兽般的叫声，伊万便抱着他换了一个姿势，将他压到身下去，想让他别再看着门口那位早已吓破胆的老人，可基尔伯特就算是在叫着“万尼卡”的名字而攀上天堂的时候，他还是用他猩红的眼睛盯着穿白衣的这座修道院的主教。他的头上仿佛长了犄角，但是伊万爱得不行，觉得他的妻子变得漂亮起来，他又嫉妒又气，就咬碎了基尔伯特圆润的肩头。他的肚腔在愈合，基尔伯特的手掌也飞快地长出了崭新的肉，他恼怒地掐紧基尔伯特的腰，滚烫的海水包裹住了他，伊万并不害怕这会将他这条小鱼煎得烂熟。

他们听到惊恐的尖叫，伊万转了转头，便看到那老人手脚并用、连滚带爬地跑出大殿，一边还高呼着“魔鬼！地狱！”之类语无伦次的话语，不一会儿就在阳光之中晕了过去。伊万嫌弃地皱眉，小修女则在他身下捂了口鼻，小声问为何这殿中有尿骚的味道，伊万就又回来抱起他轻飘飘的妻子，在血污之中与他亲了又亲。

又，

这倒霉的主教第二日就一命呜呼，咽气的时候还瞪着双眼、双手乱抓着人说“国是魔鬼建的”，基尔伯特并不在场，他贴在伊万身边玩一个木头雕的小熊。

“万尼卡！我们昨天在主面前立过誓言，这就算合法夫妻啦！”基尔伯特想到什么似的挺直身体坐起来，他身上还盖着伊万带来的一整张熊皮。

伊万又将他拖下来在自己身边躺好，他捏着基尔伯特的鼻子不说话，外面传来嘈杂的寻人的声音，他得把基尔伯特藏好，藏到永远没有人找得到的地方去才好呢！基尔伯特的手掌越过伊万光裸的胸膛靠上肩膀，他小小声对丈夫说自己担心、很怕，但是很快地他又说自己还想吃昨天中午吃过的那种小海鱼，伊万就爬起来。他扭头看妻子，基尔伯特红着脸摸着他自己的腹部，那儿微微隆起，像是躲着一个天使。


End file.
